


Everything's About to Change

by Ashpelt



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Live brodcast, Tumblr, Twitter, Watching the Movie, World Watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpelt/pseuds/Ashpelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ZNN started broadcasting live footage from Jurassic World not too long ago. The parks evacuating- animals got out and there's been casualties. The bigger guy wants to unleash raptors to track some other dinosaur." Ally answered as she raised the volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals." The man who threw the punch said lowly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>The larger man rubbed his jaw as a red-haired woman stalked up, speaking angrily. "Hoskins you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's my sister." Karen noted faintly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's About to Change

**Author's Note:**

> Based on
> 
> Prompt #100: _The final battle is broadcast live through one of the camera on main street. It shows everything, from the raptors helping against the I-rex to Owen firing it. From Claire leaving the shopping hut to the I-rex dragging a screaming Gray out of it. From Zach trying to save his little brother to Owen's helplessness to help them._

**California - United States of America**

_**13:23 - December 17** _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you seen this bit about Jurassic World having a containment anomaly?" The new guy asked, brandishing his phone like a sword.

Curiosity outweighing her need to scold the kid about fooling around at work (even if their shift was almost done), she opened a new tab on her computer, "Is that all? Anything more?"

"I don't know," New Guy, she should probably learn his name, shrugged. "I just know that the website says that no ferries will be heading to the park at the moment due to the containment issue- refunds or date exchanges will be available within a week."

Ignoring how Newbie came to stand behind her, she opened up pages for Tumblr and Twitter. "Rule Three, young grasshopper, people always put something on Tumblr or Twitter- no matter the threat of life."

"Oookaaay..." He drew out, paused as she opened searches for Jurassic World, then asked. "What are the first two rules again?"

"Coffee will now be the basis for your religion and reporters are dickwads off screen- but powerful ones so best to stay out of their way." She answered promptly, hating how slow WiFi was in their area and cheering when her pages finally loaded before freezing. "Oh my _god_."

To be honest, not all of it was bad; pictures of children in a baby dino petting zoo, a whale-fish-alligator-thing mid jump and eating a shark- even the T-Rex feeding was alright.

But.

There was also flying dinosaurs attacking- the petting zoo, tourists milling about what she assumed was JW's Main Square and even windows to get at people in the shops. It was _horrorfying_.

"Newbie. Go and get me a Mocha from the café and a packet of powdered doughnuts- run." She informed her little newbie minion briskly, opening a recently made Twitter account called Jurassic Wars in search of more than just pictures of this horror.

 

 

 

 

> _**Jurassic Wars retweeted** _
> 
> **Mary Jones _@MJes - 1h_**
> 
> _#GyrosphereRide closed. Waited two hours for nothing._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Jurassic Wars retweeted_ **
> 
> **Nick Morgan _@NIM - 57m_**
> 
> _#CretaceousCruise closed off. Had everyone on the #Monorail as soon as we touched land again, wonder what happened._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Jurassic Wars retweeted_ **
> 
> **Sam Wilton _@BmblB - 48m_**
> 
> _What the hell? #Ferry turned right around halfway to #JurassicWorld._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Jurassic Wars retweeted_ **
> 
> **Greene Day _@GeD - 45m_**
> 
> _#Tour stopped early. Mom's pissed. Going to get lunch early though so..._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Jurassic Wars retweeted_ **
> 
> **Philson _@Piso - 44m_**
> 
> _Was looking forward to the #Lift. Next time._
> 
>  
> 
> **Jurassic Wars _@JWars - 36m_**
> 
> _Something's going on, "Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed". #JurassicWorld has closed #Gyrosphere, #Cruise, #Lift, #Aviary, #Lab and #Tour along with turning #Ferries back. That's basically the northern half of the park closed for no reason._
> 
>  
> 
> **Jurassic Wars _@JWars - 25m_**
> 
> _" Containment Anomaly". Was #AlanGrant right?_

"Boss Lady?" New Guy said, drawing her from her reading. "Got the stuff."

She stood, closing her laptop and grabbing it as she briskly started out the room. "Let's move."

"Ugh, where are we going?" Minion asked, jogging lightly to keep up with her as she started downstairs.

She hardly spared him a glance, wishing she was wearing sneakers so she could run. "To the basement."

"Wuh? Why?"

This time she glanced, "That's where the Guru dwells."

Newbie stumbled. "G-guru?"

"Hacking genius who weasles his way into security cameras to get us footage when we don't have or can't get a crew on the front." She explained. "Guru only does the work for Mocha and doughnuts."

He didn't say anything as they entered the hacker's den. "What do you have?" Guru asked, snatching the offering.

"Jurassic World. There's been an escape of dinosaurs- people have already been killed. Before that, the north half of the park was closed for no reason." She said shortly, settling down to open her laptop.

The hacker perked up. "Interesting. I'll see what I can do."

Her minion sat next to her as she reloaded the Twitter page.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Jurassic Wars _@JWars - 15m_**
> 
> _#AlanGrant was right! Flyers got loose- there are casualties!_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jurassic Wars _@JWars - 10m_**
> 
> _One woman got eaten by a Mosasaur while in the grip of a flyer!_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jurassic Wars _@JWars - 6m_**
> 
> _#JurassicWorld is evacuating. Casualty numbers unknown._

"I'm in!" Guru burst. "And some serious shit is going down."

She asked immediately. "Can you broadcast the relative footage live?"

"Of course!"

* * *

 

"Karen." Ally said, white faced. "You're gonna want to look at this- you said your boys are at Jurassic World."

 She turned to look at the break room TV and saw a man, a  _fit_ man, punch an larger man. "What's this? What's going on? Who are they? Higher it!"

"ZNN started broadcasting live footage from Jurassic World not too long ago. The parks evacuating- animals got out and there's been casualties. The bigger guy wants to unleash raptors to track some other dinosaur." Ally answered as she raised the volume.

_"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals." The man who threw the punch said lowly._

_The larger man rubbed his jaw as a red-haired woman stalked up, speaking angrily. "Hoskins you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch."_

"That's my sister." Karen noted faintly.

_**"Owen Grady, Raptor Handler threw the punch at Vic Hoskins, Head of Security. The woman is Claire Dearing, Park Director."** _

Ally spoke immediately at her strangled noise, "I don't know who that is but she's basically been filling in gaps of information for us- it's how we know about the evac and casualties."

_"It's not a mission, it's a field test." A dark skinned man ('Barry' Ally murmured) said as he approached._

_Hoskins looked at Grady, "This is an InGen situation now." Claire shook her head but Hoskins continued, "Okay. There are going to be cruise ships that show up here, first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow... about how you all saved lives. No, no no. Better yet, how your animals saved lives."_

_Grady looked a Barry who spoke, "They've never been out of containment. It's crazy."_

_Hoskins turned away, arm gesturing as he shouted. "Let's move it out!" The man went back to Grady. "This is happening! With or without you."_

"On my god." Karen breathed, ignoring he cell phone.

Steven cursed. "Raptors! Did the idiot not read Grant's books?"

Ally, practical and brilliant woman she is, had he phone out. "A guy on Twitter, Jurassic Wars, has been snooping since noon. He's got a casualty list- the boys aren't on it Karen."

"Oh thank god." She slumped. "Can you-..?"

Her best friend smiled. "I'll book you tickets to the evacuation area. Call Scott, tell him to pack for you and the boys- your sister too."

Karen nodded, the call was picked up on the first ring.

 

 

 

> _"Scott?"_
> 
> _"Karen? Do you see-?"_
> 
> _"Yes. Ally is booking us flights. Can you pack? I'll text you if I learn anything more about the boys- I know for sure they're alive since they're not on the death list but..."_
> 
> _"I... Alright. Yeah, I'll pack."_
> 
> _"Bye."_

"Earliest I got was a 4:30 AM flight." Ally said.

_Four raptors ran through the forest, Grady riding a motorcycle alongside them with others driving behind him. The raptors pull a head, Grady falling back until he's just in front of Barry who speaks. "They're slowing down."_

_Grady, using one  hand to pull a radio closer, spoke. "They got something."_

_The raptors slow to a walk, sniffing loudly, as the humans rolled to a stop behind them. The men, armed and on foot, follow the raptors a bit further into the forest and take cover- targeting lasers aimed beyond the four animals. A raptor squawks, getting rumbling in response before loud movement is heard._

_Thump._

_Snap._

_Thump._

_Snap. Snap._

_A giant dinosaur head appears with a creaky growl as the thing steps towards the raptors. Targeting lights create dozen of red dots on it's hide, it ignores the humans to growl at the raptors- one barks back eliciting a response, the two go back and forth in what seems like a conversation._

_Barry's voice sounds, "Something's wrong. They're communicating."_

_"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Grady said, continuing at Barry's 'Why?'. "That things part raptor."_

_The giant dinosaur ( **"Indominous Rex, hybrid of T-Rex and Velociraptor"** ) snorted before all five looked back at the humans. Four screens show that the raptors are looking at Grady, Hoskins voice sounds. "What's taking them so long...light it up!"_

_"Engage!" A man yelled, prompting the humans into shooting._

_The Indominous  lets out a shrieking roar as it turns and runs from the attack, a bazooka goes off and explodes close enough to the Red to knock it down. It roars as it gets up and continues away from the humans and bazooka-started fire with humans firing after it._

_"Watch you sixth," Grady says. "Raptors got a new Alpha."_

_The humans cautiously advance, a raptor calls._

_Snap._

_A man turns, his personal camera catching the raptor shrieking as it pounces him, mouth wide enough to see inside as the man screams- screen blurring away._

_A green screen shows a nman going down as a raptor jumps him, mouth going for his head._

Karen turned away with a sob, listening to the men screaming, raptors shrieking, guns firing and bones crunching. She heard someone vomiting- idly wondering if they reached the trash bin in time.


End file.
